


The seven sins

by Mrs_lopez



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demons, Dirty mind, Hardcore Fighting, M/M, Mpreg, more tags to be add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: Let's play a Game..





	The seven sins

**Zero**

"Ok boys,let's play a game.wich I'm  gonna chose who is gonna sleep whit who but you gonna have competition.if any of you don't do it they will be punished and that won't be pretty.understood?"

Everyone nod

"Randy vs punk to determine who will sleep whit Cena. Roman against Bàlor for aj,Cesaro and Cody for sheamus,Kevin against Corbin for Sami and finally Dean well you go alone because you get  Seth"

-spits water and looks at him-

"No you did not"

"Yes I did and is on"

"Hold on!you know his my ex boyfriend,he hates my fucking guts and when we cross paths he roll he's eyes at me or pass by me like am nothing and he always has this negative-"

"It's on Ambrose or what?you scared he's gonna be the first person you dated and you didn't fuck"

hawks look at me deathly in the eyes,eyes turning black.

"Just remember who's you master.bitch"

He spit on my face and slap me I was gonna attack him but Roman hold me back.

"Don't get you ass in a bigger hole than you already are"

Roman whisper to me and I could feel my blood boil and my face getting hot.

"Good boy.now everyone back to ya duties.we don't wan any of our "customers" unhappy"

_How I hate this son of a bitch_

I saw hawk smirk

"Don't worry you not the only one"

He say looking at me and turn around walking in his office.


End file.
